The invention relates generally to the field of electrical enclosures, such as enclosures for motor control centers (MCCs) used in industrial and commercial settings. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for aligning a ground stab of an MCC.
Electrical enclosures and cabinets can be used in a wide range of industrial and automation applications. One type of electrical enclosure typically referred to as an MCC, houses various switch gears, control devices, protective circuit devices, programmable logic or automation controllers, motor drives, and so forth. These types of electrical enclosures may be subdivided into compartments, bays, drawers or the like (e.g., sometimes referred to as “buckets”). Typical MCCs include access to various structures at certain locations in the rear section of the enclosure. For example, the electrical enclosure may be supplied with power by power buses that extend generally in a plane toward the rear of the enclosure. There may be multiple locations in the rear of the enclosure where compartment supports (e.g., buckets) may be slid into place and plugged into the power buses.
In this manner, conventional enclosures include multiple compartment supports or buckets that are withdrawn or inserted into the enclosure. However, a particular challenge in the design and operation of the electrical enclosures relates to the potential misalignment that occurs when the buckets are withdrawn or inserted into the enclosure. Accordingly, it may be desirable to include systems and methods that help reduce this potential misalignment.